1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to roof tiles. More particularly, the present disclosure discloses a roof tile comprising grooves extended at both ends on top surface of the roof tile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, roof tiles have been used since ancient times. The roof tiles may be formed of rigid or flexible material. Generally, a plurality of roof tiles is attached in series by driving a fastener, such as a roofing nail, through the roof tile. Typically, the roof tiles are provided with extended grooves at both ends of the roof tile. Particularly, the grooves are provided at top left side of the roof tile, and at bottom right side such that a plurality of roof tiles is placed in series to cover the roof.
Several designs for roof tiles have been designed in the past. Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,922 issued to Westile, Inc. filed on Nov. 22, 2001 for interlocking roof tiles. However, it differs from the present invention because the presenting invention includes interlocking functionality using roof tiles made of cement material that includes the novel way to interlock the tiles and provide nail openings to further secure the tiles to a rooftop. Nail openings on a roof tile is novel and non-obvious method to mount the tiles thereon. In addition, the method to manufacture the roof tiles made of a cement material requires for a novel and non-obvious implementation. Namely, the tiles must be pressed instead of extruded and manufactured under intense pressure. Also, the nail openings must be done in a particular manner as to not destroy the integrity of their function. Useful improvements were required to accomplish this method.
In one aspect of the present disclosure, a roof tile comprising groove extending over length of the roof tile at both ends is disclosed. The grooves are provided on top surface of the roof tile. The roof tile, at bottom comprises a flat surface. The roof tile further comprises at least one nail opening, provided spatially from each other on top surface of the roof tile. The nail openings are provided to mount and secure the roof tile to roof. The plurality of roof tiles is coupled using the grooves provided on top surfaces of the roof tiles. In other words, a first roof tile is coupled to the second roof tile such that top surface of the first roof tile faces upwards and second roof tile faces bottom surface to interlock two roof tiles. In another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing the roof tile is disclosed.
The features and advantages described in this summary and in the following detailed description are not all-inclusive, and particularly, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the relevant art, in view of the drawings, and specification thereof. Moreover, it should be noted that the language used in the specification has been principally selected for readability and instructional purposes, and may not have been selected to delineate or circumscribe the inventive subject matter.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.